headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation: Haven
"Haven" is the tenth episode of season one of the American science fiction television series Star Trek: The Next Generation and the eleventh episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part pilot episode "Encounter at Farpoint" as two episodes). Combining the episode count of all Star Trek-related TV shows to date, it is the 115th episode of the entire franchise. This episode was directed by Richard Compton and written by Tracy Torm based on a story treatment by Torm and Lan O'Kun. It first aired in syndication in the United States on November 28th, 1987. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Stardate: 41294.5. The events of this episode take place in the year 2364. * The series takes a mid-season break following this episode and resumes broadcasting on January 9th, 1988. * This is the only episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation directed by Richard Compton. Compton is also known for directing episodes of Babylon 5, Sliders and The X-Files. * This is the only episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation with story treatment co-plotted by Lan O'Kun. Lan O'Kun was the brother-in-law of Shari Lewis, who was the host of the Lamb Chop's Play-Along children's series. Shari and her husband, Jeremy Tarcher, are also known for writing "The Lights of Zetar" episode from the original Star Trek television series. * This is the first appearance of Lwaxana Troi, who is Deanna Troi's mother. She appears next in "Manhunt". Actress Majel Barrett was the wife of franchise creator Gene Roddenberry and has played several roles in the Star Trek: Mythos, beginning with the original unaired pilot episode, "The Cage", where she played Number One. Majel is also known for playing the part of Nurse Christine Chapel on the original series as well as some of the feature films. On Star Trek: The Next Generation, Barrett also provides the voice of the computer on the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise]]. * Actor Robert Knepper is credited as Rob Knepper in this episode. He is also known for playing the role of villainous carnival leader Samuel Sullivan in season four of the NBC TV series Heroes. * This is the first appearance of Mister Homn. He appears next in "Manhunt". * This is the tenth appearance of Crewman Diana Giddings. She appeared last in "Hide and Q". She appears next in "The Big Goodbye". Actress Lorine Mendell is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Armin Shimerman, who portrays the face in the gift box will go on to play a larger role as the Ferengi known as Quark on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. This is Shimerman's second appearance on Star Trek: The Next Generation. He previously played another Ferengi character named Letek in "The Last Outpost". He will also portray the part of DaiMon Bractor in "Peak Performance" in 1989. See also External Links * * * * * * "Haven" at Memory Alpha References ---- Category:1987/Episodes Category:November, 1987/Episodes